Red Right Hand
by roar-ya
Summary: Song-fic. / Elle ne reviendra pas, Sugar. Ta grande-soeur, Monet, elle ne reviendra pas.
**Disclaimer** : L'univers de _One Piece_ appartient à _Eiichiro Oda_. La chanson utilisée, _Red Right Hand_ est de _Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds_.

 **Situé** : Après Punk Hazard, mais avant que les Mugiwara n'atteignent Dressrosa.

 **Note de l'auteur** : J'ai fais la morte pendant un long (trop long?) moment et je m'en excuse. Je reviens doucement avec un One-shot écrit il y a un bout de temps, mais que je n'ai encore jamais eu le courage de poster. C'est un song-fic, mais pour éviter d'avoir des "problèmes", j'ai utilisé la traduction des lyrics. (et ça aidera ceux qui ne pinent rien à l'anglais) En lisant, veuillez écouter la meilleure chanson **Red Right Hand** de _Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds_ ! Les connaisseurs de Peaky Blinders la reconnaîtront. Pour être honnête, cet OS est un peu un "ovni", je m'étais essayée à un nouveau style et... je ne suis pas trop déçue. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, cela sera grandement apprécié. ;) Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **RED RIGHT HAND**

Donquixote Doflamingo & Sugar

.

.

.

 ** _Fais une petite marche jusqu'aux limites de la ville_**

 ** _et traverse les rails du chemin de fer_**

Sugar marchait aux abords du palais du Roi de Dressrosa. _Du palais de Donquixote Doflamingo_. Elle effleurait ses remparts du bout des doigts tandis que de l'autre, elle tenait fermement son panier rempli à ras bord de raisins. Elle sauta par-dessus une aspérité dans le sol, insouciante du danger qu'elle encourrait. Se promener aux abords de l'interdiction, au risque d'être vue par des yeux un peu trop curieux risquait de compromettre l'entièreté du commerce souterrain de Doflamingo. Mais à cet instant, la petite fille n'en avait cure.

 ** _là où le viaduc se profile_**

 ** _comme un oiseau du destin_**

 ** _tandis qu'il bouge et craque_**

Elle défiait l'autorité, elle bravait l'Oiseau. Qu'importe ; elle n'était pas effrayée. Après tout, il lui suffisait de poser sa délicate petite main sur son imposante stature pour qu'il se délite en jouet. Pour que tout le monde, absolument tout le monde oubli son existence. Les doigts de la petite fille craquèrent alors qu'ils se plantèrent dans quelques raisins. Négligemment, elle les mâchouilla. Puis batailla pour les avaler, bloqués par une boule enfouie au fond de sa gorge. Pernicieuse, elle s'agrandissait de jour en jour.

 ** _Là où des secrets sont cachés dans les feux des frontières,_**

 ** _dans les fils bourdonnant_**

Les secrets et les mensonges dictaient sa vie. Invisible, dissimulée aux yeux du monde, Sugar souffrait de la solitude. Mais ça, elle se gardait bien de le dire à voix haute, bien trop honteuse de passer pour une faiblarde indigne de servir l'Illustre Doflamingo. Alors, en même temps qu'elle engloutissait ses raisins, Sugar ravala sa fierté.

 ** _Eh mec, tu sais_**

 ** _que tu ne reviendras jamais_**

 ** _Au-delà de la place, au delà du pont,_**

 ** _Au-delà des moulins, au-delà des bottes de foin_**

Elle ne reviendrait pas. Ce trou à rats ne lui manquerait pas. Pire ; plus elle s'en éloignait, mieux elle se sentait. Plus ses doigts quittaient la surface rugueuse des remparts, mieux son coeur battait. Elle traversa la place, laissant ses pieds nus s'enfoncer agréablement dans l'herbe encore humide du matin. Elle s'avança vers le pont reliant la ville au château, un sourire étalé sur la face. Les commissures de ses lèvres s'agrandirent encore à mesure que ses pas la guidaient vers la vie, grouillante et bouillonnante à ses pieds.

 ** _Par une tempête grandissante vient_**

 ** _un grand homme élégant_**

 ** _dans un manteau noir poussiéreux avec_**

 ** _une main droite rouge_**

Sauf qu'une immense silhouette lui barra le passage. Des plumes roses voltigèrent aux quatre vents, lui gâchant autant la vue que la vie. Sugar perdit son sourire pour n'afficher plus que neutralité et indifférence. Le grand homme, dans toute son élégance, s'accroupissait face à elle. L'anxiété se lisait sur ses traits. À moins que ce ne soit l'agacement ? Qu'importe. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire embrocher en Enfer.

 ** _Il t'enlacera dans ses bras,_**

 ** _te dira que tu as été un bon garçon_**

 ** _Il ravivera tous tes rêves_**

 ** _Que tu as pris toute une vie à détruire_**

Contre toute attente, le géant enlaça la naine. Il lui murmura à quel point elle lui est essentielle, à quel point il tient à elle et qu'il ne souhaite pas qu'elle disparaisse. Il avait besoin d'elle, comme elle avait besoin de lui. La boule dans la gorge de Sugar bloquait sa respiration et ses mots. Ses petites mains enfantines s'agrippèrent à la chemise colorée du grand homme désespérément alors qu'elle enfouissait sa tête contre son torse.

 ** _Il mettra la main profondément dans le trou,_**

 ** _guérira ton âme craintive,_**

 ** _mais il n'y aura pas une seule chose_**

 ** _que tu pourras faire_**

Alors qu'elle se serrait contre lui, il lui soufflait une flopée de phrases apaisantes. Avec une délicatesse digne de sa méchanceté, il guérissait son âme apeurée par l'avenir. Rendue craintive par un monde encore plus cruel qu'elle. Un monde qui lui avait arraché sa soeur avec violence, sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. L'amertume envahit sa bouche, chassant le goût du raisin de sa langue avec la vivacité d'un serpent. Ses petits poings se contractèrent contre une peau dure et indestructible. De minuscules mains emplies de colères et d'intentions meurtrières inassouvies. À l'instar de ses poupées, Sugar se pliait docilement aux ordres. À l'inverse de ses jouets, _il_ la réconfortait.

 ** _C'est un dieu, c'est un homme,_**

 ** _c'est un fantôme, c'est un gourou_**

 ** _Ils murmurent son nom_**

 ** _dans cette terre qui disparaît_**

 ** _mais cachée sous son manteau_**

 ** _se trouve une main droite rouge_**

Grand comme un dieu, monstrueux comme un homme, joueur comme un fantôme et manipulateur comme un gourou, il fit glisser une main rendue rougeâtre par les rayons du soleil couchant dans sa tignasse. Tous, à Dressrosa et même au-delà, adulaient Donquixote Doflamingo. Comment en pouvait-il être autrement ? Il avait libéré cette île du joug de son ancien Roi, avait engraissé ses terres et apporté la joie à chaque foyer. Pourtant, sous son manteau de plume, ils dissimulaient autre chose que des sourires à la foule. Il cachait ses mains couvertes du sang de ses victimes. _Couvertes du sang de Monet_.

 ** _Tu n'as pas d'argent ?_**

 ** _Il t'en donnera un peu_**

 ** _Tu n'as pas de voiture?_**

 ** _Il t'en trouvera une_**

Elle n'avait rien. Pas le moindre berry en poche, pas de maison... Et il était arrivé, ouvrant grassement ses ailes rosâtre pour lui offrir tout ce qu'il lui manquait. Un grand homme élégant, un pirate connu et reconnu jusqu'au Nouveau Monde. Avec lui, Sugar se sentait en sécurité. Enfin... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

 ** _Tu n'as pas de dignité_**

 ** _Tu te sens comme un insecte_**

 ** _Et bien ne t'en fais pas mon pote,_**

 ** _Car voilà qu'il arrive_**

Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui arrache la seule chose qu'il lui avait promis de ne jamais retirer. Monet. Ses poings tendus s'abattirent lourdement contre sa poitrine, cherchant à atteindre son cœur. Sans succès. De toute façon, il en était dépouillé. Alors, à la place, la petite fille tentait de lui faire mal. Pour qu'il comprenne peut-être la souffrance qui ravageait ses tripes et déglinguait son âme. Sugar se sentait pitoyable ; même un insecte méritait plus de respect qu'elle. Mais voilà qu'il continuait de l'enlacer, la serrant plus fort en son sein jusqu'à l'étouffer de son écrasante sollicitude.

 ** _À travers les ghettos et les barrios_**

 ** _Et la rue Bowery et les taudis_**

Où qu'elle aille, il la rattraperait. Où qu'elle se cache, il la débusquerait. Quoi qu'il lui arrive, il l'enlacerait et continuerait, comme à cet instant, de la rassurer à sa manière tordue et inquiétante. Il ne s'excusait pas ; que nenni. Un homme aussi élégant que lui ne s'excuse jamais. Il pardonne ses propres erreurs comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées.

 ** _Il jette un ombre peu importe où il se trouve_**

 ** _Avec des bouts de papiers verts dans sa_**

 ** _main droite rouge_**

Son ombre dissimulait l'entièreté de Sugar. Invisible sous ses plumes de flamant rose, la petite fille continuait de tambouriner contre son torse. De plus en plus fort. Elle rejeta vivement son offre de la consoler à l'aide de nouveaux jouets. À quoi bon s'entourer d'objets sans valeur si la seule personne qui en avait à ses yeux n'existait plus ? Anéantie par cette même main qui lui caressait les cheveux avec une douceur crispée.

 ** _Tu le verras dans tes cauchemars,_**

 ** _tu le verras dans tes rêves_**

Au début, il lui avait construit ses rêves. Maintenant, il hantait ses cauchemars. Alors qu'elle cligna des paupières, Sugar le vit sous sa véritable apparence : celle d'un monstre. Ses plumes roses se noircissaient, sa bouche se déforma dans un rictus diabolique et ses mains se métamorphosèrent en serres. Prise de panique, elle le repoussa.

 ** _Il apparaîtra de nul part mais_**

 ** _il n'est pas ce qu'il semble être_**

Mais il l'empêcha de se défaire de son étreinte de rapace. Il continua de la cajoler comme on caresse un animal de compagnie. Il enfouit sa tête binoclarde dans sa minuscule nuque, réchauffant ses bras gelées de ses grandes mains brûlantes. _Chaudes de sang frais_. Le dégoût envahit Sugar alors qu'elle ne se souciait déjà plus de son panier de raisins. Ses sucreries ne ramèneraient pas Monet à la vie. À quoi bon continuer de s'en gaver ?

 ** _Tu le verras dans ta tête,_**

 ** _sur l'écran de télévision_**

 ** _Mais eh mon pote, je te préviens_**

 ** _tu ferais mieux de l'éteindre_**

Elle le voyait dans sa tête aussi clairement qu'elle le voyait les yeux ouverts. Elle le voyait partout ; ses lunettes recourbées la suivaient dans chaque pièce, chaque recoin de son crâne, chaque rue. On l'avait prévenu. On lui avait dit, que cet homme était dangereux. Pourtant, le doute ne l'avait pas envahi une seule seconde... Après tout, Doflamingo transpirait le charisme par tous les pores. À moins que ce ne soit son ignominie ?

 ** _C'est un fantôme, c'est un dieu,_**

 ** _c'est un homme, c'est un gourou_**

Elle le haïssait pour avoir ordonné à Monet de se détruire en même temps que Punk Hazard. Elle le détestait pour ne pas lui avoir avoué la vérité. Malgré son apparence d'innocente petite fille, Sugar détenait l'esprit d'une adulte. Condamnée à vivre dans le corps d'une enfant jusqu'à sa mort, ils ne se rendaient pas compte de son intelligente. _Lui_ non plus. Alors, elle hurla. Elle cria toute sa rage, tout son désespoir et toute sa haine à la face du meurtrier de sa soeur. Qui tout à coup, la lâcha. Elle devinait sans mal les yeux exorbités qu'il arborait sous ses lunettes ridicules. Enfin... jusqu'à ce que cette supposition s'envole alors que des veines bouillonnantes de colère palpitaient sur son front.

 _ **Tu n'es qu'un engrenage microscopique**_

 _ **dans son plan catastrophique**_

 _ **Conçu et dirigé par**_

 _ **sa main droite rouge**_

La tête de Sugar décolla lorsqu'une gifle mesurée s'abattit sur sa joue. Elle ne broncha pas, ravalant ses sanglots aussi vite qu'elle le put. Et, contre toute attente, Doflamingo l'a repris dans ses bras. Alors qu'au fond, ils savaient tous les deux que la petite fille n'était qu'un engrenage invisible à son plan catastrophique. Inutile, mais indispensable. Négligeable, mais essentielle. Heureuse comme malheureuse, elle obéirait aux ordres.

Comme sa sœur l'avait fait.


End file.
